


Board Games Of Their Own

by ViolaMoon



Series: Viola's Dramione Fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Draco and Hermione's little family have a little game night, with unexpected results.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Viola's Dramione Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Board Games Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is not associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Submission for IWSC Summer Camp – Round 4 – Board Games
> 
> Malfoy Cabin - Don't get angry. Write about a family game night
> 
> Submission for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Assignment 2
> 
> Archaeology with Professor Liza - Task 2 - Tutankhamun's Tomb - Write about a character pre-Hogwarts age
> 
> Thanks for the beta Crissie (Secretfanficlover)
> 
> Summary: Draco and Hermione's little family have a little game night, with unexpected results.

"Game night!" Scorpius bounced happily through the manor. "Come on Papa, it's time to play!" he cheered as he summoned his family. This happened once a week, a tradition from Hermione's family but one that Draco had grown fond of.

Draco followed obediently after his five-year-old son. In the sitting room, Hermione was waiting at the table already with the game board laid out and snacks and drinks prepared.

Upon close inspection, Draco discovered that they were going to play an older game called 'Go! The international travel game', a game where the objective was to travel the world and collect souvenirs.

They all started out from London and this was the first hurdle.

"No, Draco, you can't take a Portkey…" Hermione sighed.

"Well, what about the Floo?" Draco asked, examining the board.

"No, Papa! Muggles don't have Floo!" Scorpius said, raising his little nose up at his father.

Draco sighed; they were no fun. Muggles sure made things hard for themselves.

Draco took a ship to the Americas while Scorpius took a plane down to Australia, 'to see Nan and Grandad' he said. Hermione took a quick ferry over to France and was already exchanging her pounds into French Francs.

"Now explain it to me again, Hermione… why do we need to swap these pieces of paper?" Draco said with a scornful look at his piles of pound notes.

"Because different countries have different currencies, you can't use pounds in France for example," Hermione explained. "But you see…"

"But we used Euro's in France! This game is fake!" Draco exclaimed and started examining the box, causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

"As I was trying to explain… France's currency changed, it used to be the Franc but then it changed to the Euro."

Draco looked dejected as if he had missed a chance to complain about the game.

They continued on. Scorpius soon discovered that travelling to Australia was not that much fun, it took a long time, more time that the young wizard could handle. "Can't I Apparate mummy?" he whined. He shuffled in his seat and pushed to the table with his feet.

"No, if I can't take a Portkey, you can't Apparate," Draco said, counting his money now exchanged into US dollars.

Hermione in the meantime was well and truly beating the pair of them, she had collected five souvenirs in the time it took Draco to collect one of them.

"This game is no fun, I want to play Cluedo," Scorpius said. "I can beat Papa at that one."

"No, it's your mother's choice of game tonight, next week we can play Cluedo," Draco said, affectionately fixing his son's hair and then gave him a small plate of sweets to occupy him with.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Scorp," Hermione said with a grin. "I am having the best time!"

"Of course you are, you are winning," Draco said, grabbing a liquorice wand and throwing it at her. Hermione caught it and then looked at him with a look that could kill.

"Draco love… put the card back."

"What card?" he said, his eyes looked at her playfully and a small smirk upon his lips.

"The card you grabbed just now; I know you took one."

"Oh spoilsport," he said, placing the card back on the pile. "You always catch me."

"Because you make it so easy!" Hermione threw a gummy bear at him and somehow he managed to catch it in his mouth.

Scorpius looked up and gave his parents a scornful look, one to rival his father's early days of being a school bully. "No throwing your food!"

Hermione blushed and Draco roared in laughter. "Sorry Scorp," they said, and they continued playing.

"We have better start making our way back to London," Hermione said, looking from the clock on the wall to the sleepy Scorpius asleep in his chair.

"No, I need one more!" Draco said, surveying the board, he was going to beat his gorgeous swot of a wife if it took them all night.

Hermione sighed and summoned a house elf to take their young son to bed. "I'll be up in a moment to tuck him in," she whispered to the elf. "Thank you, Bop." The elf smiled and bowed before carrying the five-year-old out the room.

"Let's make this interesting," Hermione said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What are you thinking, my devious wife?" Draco said, his eyes trailing her form.

"If I win, we can play a game of our own – without Scorpius… if you win – only I get to play." Hermione's eyes twinkled and Draco looked at her confused.

"But it's family game night, it's no fun without Scorp…"

Hermione sighed and waited for him to catch on. His eyes flashed in realization. "Oh that kind of game…. You are on!"

* * *

Of course, Hermione won, and then they had their own game. The prize of which arrived nine months later, a screaming bundle of frizzy blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Rose was their new addition and two years later the board was taken out again.

Strangely enough, nine months after that, Scorpius and Rose welcomed another sibling, a bouncing baby boy called Orion. Luckily the kids never put two and two together and Draco realised that losing was also a lot of fun.

Scorpius wondered why they stopped playing that particular game after he got another baby sister, bringing the total number of siblings up to five. But new games took its place and soon the Malfoy clan game night was a thing of legend, grudge matches between father and sons and young Piper Malfoy beating them all at scrabble despite not being able to read yet.

* * *

"Hey Mum, can we play Go! again?" Scorpius asked the night before his first day at Hogwarts. He watched as his mother and father looked at each other, his father looked like Christmas had come early but his mother looked weary.

"Really, that one?" she asked.

"Yes! We haven't played it in years!"

His mother soon gave in. The night was fun and Piper beat them all, again. Scorpius would miss these nights and hoped he could find someone to play board games with at Hogwarts.

The year went by quickly and sure enough, Scorpius made many friends and even a few board game friends too.

However, what a surprise met him at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Christmas. His mother, sporting a pregnant belly and his father looking like a cat who got the cream. Draco strode over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for choosing the game, son."

That's when Scorpius realised his parents were having game nights on their own.


End file.
